blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Spidereyes
Spidereyes is a huge, long-legged, thick, fluffy, and long furred grey-and-white she-cat with black spots dappling her pelt. She has a white underbelly, white toes, and a black striped tail and ear tips. Her eyes are an oddly milky white colour, despite her not being blind Personality Spidereyes isn't the most talkative person to be around. She's shy, insecure at times, and tends to freak out very quickly if she reads something in the wrong way. When feeling more outgoing, however rare that may be, though, Spidereyes is decently talkative, and can sometimes end up rambling about the subject matter at hand, especially if she finds it important to her. Spidereyes is pretty kind, when she isn't in a bad mood, and has a pretty decent sense of humour when you catch her at the right time. Considering herself to be decently creative, Spidereyes has a very broad imagination, and a lot of times ends up spacing out when bored, especially when being taught something. On the Blog Spidereyes is trying her best to be as active as she can on Blogclan, despite the fact that she probably should be paying more attention in class instead. She doesn't really have a preference for which discussion she goes to the most, though she has expressed interest in Warrior Names tab. She has fanfiction to post, but is, as mentioned before, too insecure to post it. Trivia *She is, as of November 2017, 15 years old *Spidereyes is a gaming enthusiast and loves to collect retro consoles and games. *Spidereyes writes fantasy stories for a hobby, and loves to design characters, especially Warriors OCs. *Spidereyes wants to be a voice actress when she gets older, or be a game designer. *She originally was given the first two Warriors books when she was in the 3rd grade from her mother as a compromise for getting a book that had pictures in it((It was a Pokemon handbook)). *She, later on, read both books in the 4th grade and was immediately hooked. *Spidereyes used to "own" a cat named Shadow who lived in the neighbourhood and stayed at her house for the nights. She didn't come with her when she moved, however. *Spidereyes joined Blogclan on November 27, 2017. *Spidereyes is known as Lynx literally everywhere else, but she wanted to try something different. *Spidereyes' Warrior name and appearance is based off a character in the story she's writing. Her personality, however, isn't. At all. *She is scotch/irish, however, to her disdain, she lacks either accent. *One of her current goals is to successfully draw every single character that has a page on the Warriors Wiki *Her favourite Warriors villain is Mapleshade, followed closely by Darktail *Her favourite characters are Needletail, Brightheart, Ivypool, and Hollyleaf *Her favourite clan is Riverclan, followed very closely by Skyclan *Her favourite Super Editions are Tigerheart's Shadow, Crookedstar's Promise, Tallstar's Revenge, and Firestar's Quest *Her favourite Novellas are Mapleshade's Vengeance, Goosefeather's Curse, and Tigerclaw's Fury *Her current favourite music group is Mother Mother, and her favourite song as of this update is Fangs by Little Red Lung Category:Warrior Category:She-cat